2 in the Unknown Connection
by GalaxyFire
Summary: Based off a conspiracy theory from ApocalypticInsomnia from Tumblr and based off 2 in the AM PM. Mordeson


**Based off a conspiracy theory by Apocalypticinsomnia from Tumblr :D**

**Enjoy! **

"Alright, I just need you to get into pairs."

"What, why?" Rigby asked the balding man, who shifted his glasses.

"It's so we can see if you have any connections with the person you're paired up with."

Mordecai frowned. "Dude, Benson already explained this to us this morning. Weren't you listening?"

The raccoon shrugged, making Mordecai roll his eyes.

Despite this, the scientist continued. "Lately, we have been detecting some alternate-demension connections with some people; where they've been in a parallel universe with the person they've been paired up with."

Rigby scoffed. "Laaaame."

Mordecai punched him in the arm and the man coughed, pretending as if Rigby hadn't insulted any of what they'd been working on, and smiled again, motioning for them to pair up.

"Come on, Mordecai, let's just get this over with." Rigby took Mordecai's arm, but Benson held the blue jay back with a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, no Rigby, Mordecai's pairing up with me."

The raccoon stared at him. "Aww why?"

"Because I can't trust you two being paired together with this. Knowing you, you won't even take this seriously. Plus, you've already insulted the science guys."

Rigby frowned. "Oh come on!" He looked between the blue jay and his boss but neither of them budged. "Ugh fine! I'll just pair up with..." He looked around him and when he saw Skips, he grabbed his wrist. "Skips!"

Minutes later, the guys had gotten into pairs:

Rigby/Skips, MM/Fives, Thomas/Pops, and Mordecai/Benson

First up were Rigby and Skips.

The other three pairs watched the two step up, standing side by side, and a laser scanned them from head to toe. But as expected, nothing was detected. The man shook his head as the duo stepped off the platform.

With Muscle Man and Fives, nothing, but when Thomas and Pops were up, a light radiation shone on Pops and to the surprise of the others, it showed that there was a possibility of an alternate dimension connected to the big headed man.

And finally, Mordecai and Benson were up. The two stepped onto the platform but just as they were getting scanned, a similar radiation, much bigger than Pops' however, shone brightly between them and the man stopped the scanner immediately, a look of shock and surprise on his face.

A long silence passed between them all, till Benson spoke.

"What the heck was that?"

The scientist paused, then cleared his throat in disbelief. "Well, uh, it seems that you and your partner have lived a life together before this one. A life that you have no recollection of."

Mordecai and Benson looked at each other, the rest of the guys staring at the duo in astonishment.

The guys went back to the Park after hearing the news, confliction between Mordecai and Benson rising. Like the scientist had said, neither of them could remember ever meeting each other, let alone having a life together. It didn't make sense to either of the two.

A few days later, Benson got a phone call from the scientist, telling him of what he'd been able to find based on their discovery. They all went back to the place and as soon as they got there, the man was standing there with a grin on his face.

"After much researching, my team and I have been able to uncover the missing link that is connected to your minds." He started, gesturing to Mordecai and Benson who stepped forward to see what he had to show them.

The scientist went over to a projecter and pressed a button. On the screen, a black screen appeared with the words "2 in the AM PM" being typed, the words "A film by JG Quintel" quickly following after. And then the short film started.

The man, along with Mordecai, Benson, and the guys, watched the pencil drawn animation. As soon as the main characters started speaking, Mordecai and Benson gasped and stared wide eyed at the screen, in complete disbelief. When it was finally over, none of them knew what to say.

The air was thick with mortification, horror, and most importantly, surprise. But the scientist turned the projector off and went round to speak to them.

"I know this is quite hard to believe, but, science is never wrong. You two had a past connection before and the place it took part in has been stuck in time for years."

Neither of them could fathom what they'd just watched. Benson was in a complete state of confusion from taking all of it in and Mordecai was stuck between believing it or just passing it off. But no matter how much he tried, he knew the man was right; science was never wrong.

The blue jay looked at the projecter, then went a deep red and swallowed. "I...uh..." Benson looked at him. "S-sorry for drugging your candy, dude." He stammered out, avoiding his eyes.

Benson felt sick from shock, his face going scarlet. "No, no...its...it's fine." His voice was quiet.

Everyone fell silent, a tension hung in the air as all eyes were on the duo.

Mordecai glanced at Benson out of the corner of his eye and as soon as he caught his boss' gaze, he felt a shy smile pull at the corners of his lips. Benson frowned at him, but soon, he started to go red and he looked away, the realization having hit him.

"I'll admit, I always knew that we had something between us but I had no idea it would be in a past life." Benson said aloud, and Mordecai wanted to die on the spot.

"Y-Yeah. I mean..." Benson let his eyes drift over the blue jay as the employee started to find his voice. "All those times that I saved you...it's because of this isn't it?"

The gumball machine managed a nod. "And that breakdown I had in front of you guys...how could I have not remembered?"

Mordecai swallowed, feeling a hole in his chest. "I-I just...my boss...of all people..."

Benson let out a breath. "Yeah..."

The blue jay looked over at the gumball machine and slowly, he moved so he was standing next to him. With his breath held, he gradually reached for his hand and Bensons fingers curled around his in an instant. Mordecai let the air out and he smiled again, this time a geuinine one. Benson smiled and glanced at his employee then at their hands.

"You know, I feel like I've known you my entire life."


End file.
